1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for implementing and controlling cache memory and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for implementing and controlling cache memory units which are programmable; which, in addition to supporting single processor operations, are capable of supporting multiprocessor operations through the implementation of, for example, copy-back and ownership schemes; which are capable of supporting high speed instruction and data processing in a Reduced Instruction Set Computer (RISC) environment; and which are capable of supporting all of the aforesaid functions with an architecture suitable for integration on a single chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cache memories and controllers for cache memories are well known. Devices integrating both the memory and control features on a single chip are also known. These include the commercially available 43608 manufactured by NEC. Such devices are hereinafter referred to as "Integrated" Cache Units (ICU's).
Prior art ICU devices utilize predetermined algorithms for caching data and instructions i.e., the devices are not programmable. Heretofore, integrating cache memory, a cache controller and programmability features on a single chip has not been achieved due in part to circuit density and data path requirement. In addition to not being programmable, no known ICU architecture has overcome the circuit density and data path requirement problems associated with supporting high speed RISC processing systems, particularly those high speed RISC systems having multiprocessor capabilities.
A programmable integrated cache unit would be desirable since it would have the inherent flexibility to permit the selection and/or modification of caching algorithms.
A single chip ICU architecture with the aforementioned programmability feature would also be desirable to minimize space and unit power requirements. Still further, it would be desirable to be able to use such an integrated cache unit to support high speed processing operations in both single and multiprocessor modes, for both RISC and non-RISC environments.